HideAndSeekers
by BloodDragon
Summary: HarryDraco Slash. Just a bit of RomanticFluffy Slash? A fun-filled Saturday afternoon for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Warning: SLASH. Disclaimer: Not my characters. I make no money doing this at all, either.


Harry frowned, straightening up and absently flicking a rose petal from his hair. He was getting desperate, and it was showing. Common sense and logic had pointed out in flashing neon signs that Draco could not, and would not ever, fit under the rose bush in their back garden. But of course, being human, he simply had to check and make sure his boyfriend hadn't been turned into a pin-cushion whilst lying in wait.  
  
Turning slowly on the spot, Harry's gaze panned around the garden, taking in every single little detail as only a Seeker could. His eyes followed the border around the garden, glaring accusingly at the bushes and flowers planted there, leaves swaying gently in the breeze. He could clearly see footprints in the mud, testament to his fruitless searching between the fragrant foliage. There was also a poor little violet that had been crushed into the ground, squashed like one of the many annoying flies that found themselves on the receiving end of Draco's wrath. Said boyfriend was not going to be pleased when he next visited the garden and witnessed that imperfection.  
  
After glancing at his watch with a sigh, Harry looked around the garden once again, trying to catch sight of his lover. His hour was nearly up, and he was determined to win this time. Clenching his jaw, he strode quickly and purposefully around the garden, checking under each and every bush for a second, third or fourth time as if Draco would emerge if he just pictured it clearly enough in his mind. Wishful thinking and denial were probably family, Harry thought, his inner voice sounding snarky even to himself.  
  
His frown morphed into a scowl. He was going to lose again. Admittedly, the loser's fate wasn't that bad, but it was the principle of the whole matter. Harry had lost the last three games, and this was going to bump the total up to four. Four in a row! It simply wasn't fair.  
  
With a sigh, Harry's eyes fell to his watch again, shoulders slumping. Time had run out, forcing him to admit defeat. Pivoting quickly on the spot, Harry glared in case Draco had sneaked up behind him. However, he was alone and his glare fell on a clump of pretty orange flowers, delicate and small on long thin stems, twining together and supporting each other. It kind of reminded him of drunken friends leaning against the nearest body for support as they staggered home.  
  
Harry's brow furrowed as he scowled petulantly, trying to hold back the pout that automatically tried to show itself as he slipped into a dejected, childish sulk. Folding his arms across his chest against the breeze, he began the short trek back to the house, already knowing what would be waiting for him when he reached the kitchen. Passing the beautiful blooms and innocent flowers flowing in the slight wind, Harry couldn't help but stare accusingly at them in turn as if it was their fault he had lost such a childish game. Repeatedly.  
  
As soon as he reached the back door of the house, he pushed it further open and stepped through. An affectionate smile immediately replaced his gloomy expression when he saw Draco sitting at the kitchen table, elbows resting on the table-top, cradling a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Of course, the small, smug smirk only added to the familiarity of the scene.  
  
Too hot for you.  
  
Harry loved that mug. The cheesy slogan always made him laugh.  
  
Closing the door quietly behind himself, Harry made his way across the brightly lit kitchen and dropped into the chair across from the victorious Slytherin. He automatically picked up his own mug, savouring the soothing warmth against his hands and the relaxing aroma drifting up and tickling his nose. It was a lovely and silent gesture of Draco's to soften the gloating he was going to have to suffer through.  
  
Routine was a wonderful thing.  
  
"Going to take pity on me and tell me where you were?"  
  
The smirk grew, broken only momentarily as Draco took a sip from his drink. He licked his lips and lowered his mug to the table, leaning back to fold his arms, automatically resuming his earlier smug and superior smile. Draco watched silently for a few moments as Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath of chocolatey steam, smiling softly before he took an appreciative gulp.  
  
"I suppose I should. You haven't been able to find me even once for the past month."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and put his mug down, hands still wrapped around the words 'Snitches – Like Golden Opportunities'.  
  
"How long will the boasting last this time?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, I might be persuaded to cut it down a bit."  
  
Draco's eyes seemed to brighten as he tipped his head back a bit, the light reflecting and catching in them. Pretending to think it through carefully, Harry turned his gaze up towards the ceiling and blinked as he brought up one hand to rub his chin. He saw Draco shake his head in amusement from the corner of his eye and nodded his head once, decisively.  
  
"Alright. Seeing as you won, I already have to take you out for dinner. If I took you out to dinner and then somewhere afterwards, say to see a film, would you cut down on the bragging?"  
  
Draco cocked his head to one side and thought about it. "Any film I want?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Do I get to choose where we go for our meal as well?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Draco looked very satisfied with the way the conversation was going. "So, you are offering to take me out to see a film of my choice, and to any restaurant I choose. Is this in exchange for the one piece of information? Or for losing, cutting my victory gloating in half and revealing my secret to winning each week?"  
  
"Um," Harry scrunched up his nose as he thought it through, as if he was trying to weigh up in his mind if what he was offering was worth it. "Everything."  
  
At Draco's sceptical glance, Harry caved and added, "Oh alright, and I'll throw in a trip to the shops for some ice cream and chocolate."  
  
"Done," Draco replied firmly, his eyes widening as he grinned.  
  
Harry grinned in reply and took a slurp from his mug, ignoring Draco's small grimace. "Okay, where have you been hiding?"  
  
"Right under your nose."  
  
Harry frowned, confused.  
  
"Well, not exactly right under your nose." Draco smirked. "I just sit on the kitchen step."  
  
"You can't be serious. I'd see you there! And you have never been sitting there when I've looked."  
  
"I'd worry if you could see me."  
  
"Spill," Harry growled.  
  
"You never should have told me about your Invisibility Cloak."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. Draco laughed at his expression of horror.  
  
"You were wearing my cloak and sitting on that step for a whole hour while I looked under daisies for you?" he demanded, shock and horror evident in his tone.  
  
Draco simply nodded in response, still chuckling as he reached for his drink again.  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
"We agreed not to use magic. We never said anything about magical objects." Draco smirked around the rim of his mug.  
  
"I still can't believe you though!"  
  
"I'm a Slytherin. I found a loophole in the rules. I exploited it."  
  
"Ooooh," Harry stood up, his hands abandoning his hot beverage in favour of pressing down on the table as he shifted his weight to them and leaned forward, "as clichéd as this is going to sound, I don't know whether to laugh and kiss you, or growl and kill you."  
  
Draco smirked, unaffected by the dark-haired man attempting to intimidate him. Green eyes were mock-glaring down at him, vibrant in the shadows caused by the mop of hair falling across Harry's forehead. He put his half- full mug next to the other and folded his arms on the table, moving his face nearer to Harry's.  
  
"Personally, I prefer the first option. However," Draco leaned back in his chair and shifted to the left slightly, looking at the clock over Harry's shoulder, "we shall have to put this riveting debate aside for now. You owe me dinner."  
  
As Draco smirked, Harry swivelled his head to look at the clock himself and frowned as he turned back to Draco.  
  
"It's only four in the afternoon."  
  
"Yes, and you need a bath." Draco wrinkled his nose. "I saw you traipsing through the mud, and even if I can't actually smell it, I know you got dirty. And covered in pollen as well, no doubt."  
  
Harry sighed and collapsed onto his chair, letting his arms fall limply one on top of the other before resting his chin on his wrist. "Okay, okay. I'll go and take a bath in a minute. Gonna give me my cloak back?" He grinned impishly at Draco, looking ten years younger and just as beautiful as ever.  
  
Draco tipped his head gently to one side and contemplated the request for a few seconds. "When we get back. Think of it as a punishment for what you did to my poor violet."  
  
Harry blinked. Draco smirked. 


End file.
